Ghostly Obsession
by Blinking Cursor
Summary: She was determined to haunt them, yes, making their life miserable. She decided to be a vengeful ghost and was about to jump off the building when he decided to ruin her fun.


**An Alice Academy Fanfiction**

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice Academy

Genre: Humour/Romance

Summary: _She is determined to haunt them, yes, making their life miserable._ _She decided to be a vengeful ghost and was about to jump off the building when someone decided to ruin her fun. _

Warning: Alternate Universe, Crack

**

* * *

**

**Ghostly Obsession**

by

_Blinking Cursor_

_

* * *

_

"I'm going to haunt them!" She said with a determined scowl on her face. "I'm going to jump off this building, be a vengeful ghost and make their life miserable!" She laughed manically and took a step closer towards the edge of the building. Hands on the rail, she leaned forward to look several floors below and her brown eyes sparkled in anticipation.

She continued laughing and backed away from the edge towards the center. She needed to perform a ritual first, well to make sure that she did turn into a ghost when she actually died. She cackled madly and drawn a wide circle on the floor with a chalk she nicked from her classroom when no one was around. She started dancing, both hands flailing in the air, "Booga, booga, booga, die, die, die, woo, woo, woo, ghost, ghost, vengeful ghost, hau-"

A sound of thunder accompanied her chanting. She laughed and looked up hopping from one leg to another, even _the __sky_ agreed with her. She decided that she had danced enough and climbed up the rail. She was ready to jump when a furious growl stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She turned around to see a boy of her age staring at her. He was leaning on the wall, arms folded and looking decidedly mad. His crimson eyes bored into her brown ones hauntingly which she dismissed as the trick of the light.

"Why ever not?" She frowned staring at the boy curiously, idly wondering when he had arrived. "It's not like you are in love with me." She tapped her chin and her eyes lit in realization, "You are, aren't you? You are in love with me." There was a mocked horror on her face, "Are you going to announce your undying love to me and stop me from committing suicide, because you know, love can't stop me from doing it."

"Why would I?" The boy answered indignantly, looking rather insulted at the notion. "We just met."

She nodded sagely, "True, true."

She looked expectantly at the boy and shrugged when he remained quiet. "Well, then, good bye stranger." She waved and shot him a big smile. She took a deep breath and prepared to jump when she was stopped again by his angry "NO!"

"What is it now?" She snapped, turning so quickly that she nearly fell off the rail. She frowned at the thought falling accidentally because that would not turn her into a vengeful ghost.

He glared at her, "I would appreciate it if you tried to end your life somewhere else, please."

"Why not? You don't own this place."

"No, but I don't need _another ghost_ haunting this place, one is enough."

She widened her eyes at the mention of ghost and her lips curled into a wicked happy smile. "You can see ghosts?" Her voice raised a couple of decibel. She climbed down the rail and scooted closer towards the boy. "Where? When? What's the ghost doing now?" She asked excitedly. It was her lifelong ambition to see a ghost besides being one of course.

"Here, right now, the ghost is currently looking at you," He said, "He is furious because you are disturbing his peace and quiet."

She looked around only to be greeted by empty spaces. She pouted and pointed at him accusingly, "You are lying. I don't see any ghost."

"Only special people can see him," He smirked.

"That sucks," She stomped her feet and sat next to him. "That's really unfair. I really want to see a ghost."

"You are such a brat." He commented and leaned more on the wall, "Tell me now, why are you trying to kill yourself, that isn't healthy you know."

"They called me ugly." She answered and as an afterthought she added happily, "And I want to be a ghost."

He turned to look at her; his peculiar crimson eyes looked her up and down slowly as if thinking. He nodded, "Yes, you are ugly."

"What?" She huffed, crossing her arms, brown eyes narrowing at his direction.

He rolled his eyes at her reaction, "Well for one thing, your eyes are weird looking, you know like an alien," He paused, "Another thing, you are fat and you have this big pimple on your forehead and you are short too."

She scrambled onto her feet, swiftly covering her forehead with her fluffy fringe and stared pointedly at him, "You are not that good looking either, in fact everything about you is so plain that you are plainer than plain that you are not even plain anymore-"

He chuckled interrupting her insults, "Not that very good at insults, huh?" His watch beeped and he sighed, "There goes my break, so much for a peaceful sleep." He waved his hand, "Nice meeting you stranger."

* * *

She stared into the empty air really, really hard as if willing something to appear. She grumbled under her breath when nothing happened, "Please come out, I'm here with peace offering." She whispered while holding a vibrantly pink small square container with pieces of fried chicken in it, "Pretty please?"

"Don't tell me you are still bent on killing yourself."

She turned around and saw the boy she met the other say. Her face broke into a large grin, "Ke, ke, ke, the person I'm looking for." Her brown eyes glimmered as she marched towards him and circled around him like a predator would do to its prey.

He shifted uncomfortably, "What do you want, Shorty?"

She smiled gleefully and said in a conspiring voice, "I want you to make the ghost eat that." She pushed the container she was holding towards his direction.

He narrowed his eyes and peeked into the container and asked snidely, "What did you put in that,_ holy water_?"

"Nope, it's _the_ cursed water." She answered with a frown, "Why would I want to exorcist the ghost?"

He raised a curious brow, "_Cursed water_? What the hell is that?"

She laughed and leaned closer to him, "It's something to make him stronger." Her eyes shone, "So we can take over the world."

"You are crazy," He shook his head in disbelief, "It's not like he's going to eat that rubbish."

"Why not?" She pouted and took a piece from the container and bite into it, "It's not rubbish, it's good and delicious, here, try one." She offered.

"No, I've my own lunch, thank you very much." He took out an apple from his backpack and took a bite into it.

She followed his lead and sat next to him and taken another chicken drumstick from the container. Waving the drumstick in the air and pointed it in the direction of the apple and said, "But that won't satisfy your hunger." She shrugged when he ignored her, "Well, your loss."

"You do know that you will turn out even fatter if you continue to munch that oily food, don't you, Shorty?" He said, "You know, all that calories, fats, carbohydrates, you should control your diet and all."

She frowned and looked tempted to put away the chicken drumstick but decided to just eat it anyway, never waste good food. "You do know that you sounded like a girl, don't you, Plain Stranger." She smiled, "You know all that dieting stuffs and all."

"Hey, I'm not a girl!" He huffed. "It's a good advice despite what you are thinking."

"Don't care, eat better, exercise, _die_ anyway."

"So…" He started after a long moment of silence, "What's your fascination with ghost?" He paused, "Wait, don't tell me a ghost saved your life when you are a kid…"

"Well, you have your answer." She replied cheekily.

"You are lying."

She shrugged and took another bite into the drumstick and he stared incredulously at her. "What?"

"I thought you added _cursed water _into it, aren't you afraid you are getting cursed or something?"

She cackled, "Of course not, I lied."

* * *

"Why are you here again?"

She opened her eyes at the voice and yawned loudly, stretching while doing so. She blinked her eyes to look at the boy, "Because I love you?"

"Seriously?"

"What do you think?"

He sighed, "Why do you keep answering my question with another question?"

She laughed, "Because it is fun, don't you think asking question is a great way to broaden up your mind?"

"You are bat crazy."

She nodded, "Yep, you told me that already and I'll love you no matter what you called me."

He quirked his eyebrow and shook his head, "Seriously, you are crazy…"

She grinned widely like a court jester, "Why so serious…?"

Ignoring her crazed look he asked again, "Why are you here again?"

"Well, I thought if I'm always with you, your ability to see a ghost will rub off on me." She grinned.

"I'm not going to say it again." He shook his head, "You are a lost cause."

"So, Plain Stranger, what's up with the ghost, why is he here haunting this rooftop?"

"He doesn't want to go into the light."

"Really, why?"

"He's waiting for someone that is so dear to him. He met her a long time ago, not even knowing her name but she promised him to see him once again when the time comes."

"Aw, that's so cute…"

And he just grunted and muttered something about a crazy girl with ghost obsession.

* * *

"Here again, I see."

She looked up at him teary eyes and burst into a cry. "Where are you?"

"Here?" He answered unsure while she continued to wail, "Hey, stop crying, it's ugly."

"What's your fascination with my ugliness anyway?" She sobbed. "I know I'm ugly, you don't have to remind me again and again. I've feelings you know?"

"They called you ugly again, isn't it?" He sighed when he successfully guessed the reason of her tears.

She nodded and he bent down, leveling his face so it became face to face with hers. "You really are a weak girl…" At that she wanted to protest but he shook his head. "Listen here, Shorty." He started, "You are ugly, but to me you sure are something different, in fact if I looked closely, you are actually cute…"

She blushed crimson and gave him a shy honest smile. He looked taken aback when seeing her smile and quickly stepped back. "Ah, she's happy again."

* * *

"You are a ghost." He stared incredulously, pointing at her with an accusing finger.

"In other word, dead." She piped in. "You know this is so fun, I can do a lot of---hey, why aren't you scare of me?" Her manic grin turned into a frown as she circled around the boy.

His face was pallid as he continued staring at her, "How did you die?"

She tilted her head, "Well, I was waiting for you and leaned on that rail and WHAM! I fell."

He was dumbstruck at her answer and was rendered speechless.

Ignoring her predicament she said, "Hey, I probably can walk right through you," She tried to but her attempt was futile as she fell on her bum.

"Hey, why can't I walk through?"

"Because I** AM** a ghost."

"WHAT?!" She screamed, "What do you mean?"

"Well…"

Something sparked in her eyes, "Wait, you are the one who saved me when I was a kid! You are the reason of my fascination with ghost! And oh, am I the girl you are waiting for?"

He smiled, "The one and only, Shorty. I'm waiting for you all these times."

"Why?"

"Because you have my heart even in death."

"You are saying we should go into that light?" She asked, looking at the bright light ahead of her.

"Yes." He gritted his answer. It was her tenth same question thus far.

"And live happily ever after? No thanks…"

"What? What do you mean you won't go into the light?"

"Haunting is much better! You know torturing all the people who made my life miserable." She grinned evilly and rubbed her palms together in glee.

"God… please save this crazy girl."

"What's your name anyway? I am Sakura Mikan."

"And you are asking me that now?!"

"I'm just joking, Natsume, sheesh, why so serious?"

* * *

-End-


End file.
